The Rain That Fell In Flames
by AnyaFaie
Summary: Who knew meeting a bum in an elevator at a modeling industry would change the life of Kagome Higurashi right before her very own eyes. Just how will she survive in a dog eat dog world of fashion, deception, sex, and lies. 18 and up. This is my first fan fiction, so please cut me some slack if you can :)
1. New Encounters

The Rain That Fell In Flames

Rated M for adult content,

Nudity, drug abuse, and

Mild language

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any

Of the characters originally mentioned

In the Inuyasha anime/manga.

* * *

Chapter I

"_Mr. Taisho! Mr. Taisho! May you give us a second of your time! Please!"_

"_Inuyasha, can you give us some details about your upcoming shoot!"_

"_Mr. Taisho! … Mr. Taisho!"_

Dozens of reporters swarmed the silver haired man. Blocking the path, which three guards began to clear, to the white limousine awaiting his arrival in the front of the Shinjuku Hotel. Dark ray bans concealed his emotionless eyes as he walked ignoring every question that was thrown at him. One of the security guards shrugged off his jacket and draped it over him like a security blanket, finally leading him to the long vehicle.

"Sango, you're not watching that Inuyasha guy again are you? Seriously, that guy isn't as great as he comes out to be." Kagome said from the kitchen, the sarcasm in her voice visible over the loud popping of popcorn coming from the two year old microwave. A loud gasp made her giggle quietly, knowing her words had stricken her dear friend. "Kagome, do you even know what Inuyasha has done! He's a worldwide model with billions of fans in over twelve different countries! His father basically owns every music production company! AND, He's super super yummy."

Kagome rolled her eyes shaking her head. She didn't need to look at Sango's face to know that she was licking her lips and winking at the TV in front of her. Kagome bent back at the waist enough for the television to be in line of sight.

There he was. The almighty famous Inuyasha Taisho. The man who could make all womens heart flutter. Supposedly he was this great model/actor person. Kagome snorted in slight disgust. "In my opinion, I think everyone just needs to stop kissing his ass, He's probably some asshole who preys on the weak."

Instantly, she ducked down to dodge a pink pillow being thrown at her head. She couldn't help but laugh at her friend when her face turned redder than a tomato. "Alright, alright Sango, I was just 'kidding' sheesh."

The loud ding coming from the microwave announced that her buttery kettle corn had finished. Opening the small door, she grabbed the tip of the bag, being careful to not burn her hand. Kagome walked over to the opposite counter from where she stood and poured the edible yellow puffs into a large green bowl.

Cradling it in her arms she walked over to the brown leather couch, propping down next to her best friend. As soon as she placed the bowl between the two of them, a delicate hand shot out and stuffed their mouth with popcorn. Kagome looked at the Sango whose eyes were glued to the television stuffing a hand full of the food in her mouth.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there cowboy. Wouldn't want to ruin your model figure, now would you?" Kagome raised her eyebrows, a smile on her face.

Sango swallowed and looked to her right at her friend. "But it's so good~" she whined, her bottom lip puckering. Kagome grabbed the bowl by its sides and placed it to her right, sparing its life from being devoured by her hungry friend. "You have a photo shoot tomorrow Sango." Kagome's tone was that of a mother's. Sango kicked her feet on the ground, throwing a tantrum. Eventually the frail girl ended her hissy fit with a long sigh. "You're still coming to watch me right Kagome? You promised remember!"

Kagome laughed and nodded, placing a hand on her friend's hand. "I know, I'll be there I promise Sango. When did I ever break one of your promises huh?"

The girl opened her mouth to spoke but quickly shut it when she realized that her Kagome was right, she really had never broken a promise.

"Okay," Sango said giving her an uneasy look, "You better alright."

"I already said I will you idiot!" Kagome said to her mockingly, sticking her tongue out at her.

Reaching over to grab a fist full of popcorn, Sango stuffed it down the light blue tank top of her the girl next to her. Kagome squealed and looked at her friend her sat, arms crossed, and a satisfactory smile on her lips. "That's. What. You. Get. Bitch." Sango giggled.

"Oh that's it you've done it now!" Kagome laughed and lunged at Sango, declaring their war with popcorn kernels.

* * *

'BLU POISE' was written along the thirteen story, stone wall of the modeling agency. Kagome stared at the bold electric blue lettering the headlined the very top of the building in front of her. Surprisingly, reporters no paparazzi were to be seen at the entrance today this lovely afternoon. Kagome slipped her hands into the pockets of the limb hugging, blue jeans. Her dark green t-shirt hung loosely against her small frame, her arms left bare.

The sound of her black boots hitting the pavement was about the only sign of humanity existing in this place. Today was the day of Sango's photo shoot. Therefore, Kagome had no choice but to attend unless she wanted whining and crying to be ringing in her ears all day.

Kagome walked to the entrance, the glass doors opening automatically to invite her in. She looked around at the very vividly decorated room. Obviously, this was only the first floor. But, despite it being slightly shady looking from the outside the inside was indescribable.

The floors were a lapis lazuli color, made out of marble tiles. A large fountain portraying a naked David statue where water spewed out from around his figure stood on both sides of the room. The walls had been painted several shades of ivory, the borders trimmed in gold. Two fern plants incased in large glass vases stood at the feet of the wood desk on either side.

A mild aged woman with bright yellow, not blonde, not bleached blonde, but YELLOW, hair sat in the green swivel chair typing away on the laptop in front of her body. She hadn't even looked up when Kagome had entered. Her pointy nose was buried into the bright monitor.

Calmly, but still in awe at her surroundings, Kagome walked over to the front desk. "Excuse me, I'm looking for Sango, I was told to come and visit her today?"

The yellow haired girl stopped typing and looked up at her, a bright smile on her glossy bubblegum lips. "You must be Kagome, Kagome Higurashi am I correct?"

"Yes, that's me." She nodded in agreement.

"Alright, little Miss Sango is on the fourth floor, enjoy your stay Ms. Higurashi."

"Thank you." Kagome nodded at the woman once in thanks and descended towards the elevator doors. She pushed the button, causing it to light up red. Kagome didn't wait long for the elevator to arrive. Kagome took one step inside and pressed another button with a little '4' written at the top.

She leaned back against the faux wood of the elevator, looking at the small window above the door that showed the progress of reaching the fourth floor. A small sigh escaping her mouth as she shifted from left to right.

It was then when she happened to look down she saw something, or more likely SOMEONE, was cuddled up in the corner. Kagome's eyes shot open in shock that 1. Someone was in the corner of an elevator, and 2. The person didn't seem to be mobile. She stared at the figure in the corner for a while longer. She could tell from the body frame that the stranger was indeed a male.

Long dark, black hair that seriously needed a good shampooing and brushing, hung around his face in eerie strands. "E-Excuse me? Are you alright?" She took a step closer slowly bending down, hesitating slightly. Her nose scrunched up at the strong smell of cheap alcohol and cigarettes that lingered on his body and clothes. "Sir, are you alright?"

He wore a tattered brown trench coat with numerous stains. A matching fedora atop his head, and dark glasses shadowed his eyes. She stared at the man, waiting for his response. No matter what she avoided the one thought that would send her panicking, the one thought that could chill her to the bones. Was he dead, or still alive?

Slowly, her shaky hand reached up, getting further and further to touch his face to remove the shades from his face.

Kagome's heart nearly fell out of her ass when his hand shot up, clenching her wrist in his own. He had moved so quick, it frightened her, turning her as white as a ghost. He had sat up, his face directly in front of hers, a little _too_ close. Kagome's heart pounded loud in her chest. His actions nearly giving her whip lash.

And then it struck her. The more she peered into those scratched up lenses, she was uncovering something. His eyes. They were a deep hazel. A sun burnt gold. Those eyes … she remembered seeing someone with eyes exactly like that.

But who could it….

Kagome's eyes widened with shock. "You're!–"

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 2 of The Rain That Fell in Flames!_

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE!**


	2. Luck

"_Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear."—Ambrose Redmoon_

* * *

Chapter II

_"Ding!"_

The heavy elevator doors pried themselves open as they finally reached the fourth floor. Quickly, Kagome watched as the man stood up abruptly and ran out of the elevator to the left. As soon as she saw him leave, Kagome stood up as well ready to move after him. With one hand on the inside of the thick steel door she popped her head out. Her eyes scanned the long white halls on both the right and left.

But, he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe that he was gone in a split second like that. "How the hell …."

She trailed off still stunned. The sound of two people, a man and a woman who were most likely friendly co-workers, coming in her direction caused her to step aside when they entered the elevator. Kagome took a step forward and still looked both ways, hoping she would catch a glimpse of that man again. Again, she remembered those eyes.

"Maybe that really was ….? No, no, no, no, it can't be!" she thought to herself, shaking her head at her denial.

Kagome looked at the white modern clock, hung up on the light blue walls of the fourth floor. "Twelve fifteen." She whispered to herself. Kagome hoped Sango wouldn't kill her for being five minutes late. Even though Sango has been doing photo shoots for several months, maybe even a year now, she still needed Kagome's support. After all Kagome was all she had, and Sango was all Kagome had.

Their friendship had lasted from their second year in middle school, up till now. During high school, Sango's parents had passed. And, on the same day, killing Kagome's mother and father as well. Two cars met together on a slippery freeway one winter afternoon. Killing instantly on impact. After college her grandfather passed from leukemia.

Souta… well Souta was just being Souta. They talked here and there, just to stay in touch. Counting the numbers, 472 … 473 … 474. She stopped at her destination. From inside she could hear the muffled sounds of chatter and objects banging against other objects. Kagome rested her hand on the silver knob, twisting and pushing to open the door that would reveal all greatness about the fashion world.

The more she peeled the door open, the more she saw. Racks were flying past her fast, barely knocking her nose right off of her face. Three of them all stuffed with clothing and accessories flying all over the place.

Slowly, Kagome walked into the busy chaotic room full of hair, clothes, makeup, and bright camera lights. It was a dim lit room, but light enough to not be able to trip over valuable items. She looked around for her dear friend amongst the people running around with either clothes bundled in their arms or twelve makeup brushes in their tired fingers. Ahead of her was a big white drop back ground where a small camera crew stood in front of it. Everyone but that little section was loud and in a hurry, but they were silent, intensely watching the camera flash over the model before them. Kagome stepped closer to get a better look, she too was amazed. But not at the model's incredible beauty, or her expensive designer clothes, but the way she acted in front of the camera. THAT was what captured anyone who would look at her.

She kind of recognized the model the more she glanced at the woman. She could remember seeing her in a few commercials or advertisements in woman and men magazines. Kagome tore her eyes away from the woman to get the chance to look around her surroundings even more. She realized she barely got to look at the other models. It was unbelievable that she, an average girl who had no clue about the world of fashion or models or anything dealing with glamour, was in the presence of models. Foreign or not, each and every one was stunning. Their long legs stood gracefully, their contoured faces stern but gentle at the same time.

Kagome could always remember her friend talking about how models from all over the world would visit. Once, she even met the Russian model Natalia Vodianova.

"Oh you're here, you're here!" screamed an excited Sango, rushing over to her friend's side. Kagome turned her head to the right to face her. Letting out a long whistle as she looked down at the long red gown that clung to her curvaceous hips like a glove. Sango laughed and shook her head, "I'll take that as a 'damn you look smokin'?' whistle?"

Both the girls shared a short hug before Kagome looked over her friend once again. "Sango you look a-m-a-z-i-n-g." Sango had her long black locks pinned to the middle-right of her head in an intricately designed bun knotted in curls, braids, twists, and spirals. Little ruby pins were placed inside the up do, giving the effect of shimmery red hair. Her gown matched her hair accessories in color, reaching over her toes. The dress was sleeveless with thick spaghetti straps reaching from her collar bone to the start of her shoulder. The long V-neck exposed miles of cleavage on the youthful girl, she noticed the light sprinkles of gold along her skin to highlight the smooth flesh.

Her outfit reminded of her of an old timey movie, made back in the 1800's. "If you're wondering the theme is," Sango lifted her hands gesturing in the air as if there was a sign in front of her, "Moulin Rouge." She smirked looking at Kagome who nodded and clapped. "Not bad, not bad." Kagome said and giggled.

"Sango ….. This place is like –"

"A fairytale, a wonderland, a magical land of beauty?" Sango finished, twirling around in her gown, her face lifted towards the ceiling.

Kagome scoffed as she looked at her half delusional friend. "Yeah, your pretty right about that." Sango stopped her fit of twirls and looked at her. She opened her mouth to speak but was quieted when she heard her name being called. "Oh! That's me!" She called over to the set. Quickly looking back towards Kagome she grinned and hugged her tightly, Kagome returning the gesture. "Wish me luck." She said nervously, pulling away and rushing over to the white back drop.

Kagome watched as she took her place in the middle, standing still. Two people stood on either side of her doing quick touch-ups on her hair and makeup. A third person kneeled down, fixing and arranging the hem of her dress to their liking. She sighed quietly to herself. Seeing her best friend achieving something great in life and loving it at the same time made her feel a twinge of jealously. She wondered when she will ever find true happiness and passion in a something she ENJOYS doing. Kagome never wanted to be involved in a serious career that made her want to drop dead almost every day. Well, working at the local Quickie Mart wasn't too bad. She had considered it a job to only pay the bills.

Kagome yanked herself out of her thoughts as soon as her friend started her shoot.

* * *

"Phew! Those damn bright lights are hot as hell!" Sango wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. She sat in the small pink swivel chair in her dressing room. With her lip stuck out, she looked at a laughing Kagome. "Kagome~," she whined hopelessly, "Please don't make me go out there, I don't think I can do another hour of standing still in numerous positions anymore."

"Oh tough shit, you're going back out there whether you want to or not Sango. And stop whining, you know I hate it when you do that." Reaching out, Kagome pinched the small cheeks of her friend. "Don't be such a baby. Your twenty-one so act like it you crazy girl." She sighed and patted her head. "I think you have a bottle of water in your bag, want me to get it?" Kagome asked, her head searching the small room for the violet duffel bag.

"Mm, yes. I left it near the set." She responded pointing towards the closed door. Her name scribbled in black letters along the wood on a mini dry erase board.

"Alright, gotcha' captain." Kagome said, before turning around to open the door, returning back to the chaos. She closed the door behind her, her eyes searching for the purple toned bag. She began to make her way towards the set. Looking left and right she continued her hunt.

"Aha!" she exclaimed. Kagome locked her eyes on the target. She bent down at the waist, her hand grasping the black handle. Normally, she would snatch it up, but oddly, another hand had wrapped itself around the handle at the same time. Kagome opened her mouth to protest kindly at the stranger who grabbed the bag from the opposite side of her, quickly she shut up instead as soon as she realized who the 'stranger' was.

The mysterious homeless man, looked at her from behind those shades, his eyes brow raising at her. Instantly, she felt the bag being snatched away from her grasp. Kagome stood up and noticed him walking away. "Hey, what the hell do you think you're doing with my ba–"

"Oh, Inuyasha! There you are!" cried out an overly dramatic camera man wearing a loose Hawaiian shirt with cargo pants and brown flip flops. His hair was piled on top of his head in a ponytail, dark dread locks spewing out of the scrunchie.

Kagome watched as the two men began to have a conversation. "I'm glad you made it! You took so long. Just cause your handsome n' all doesn't mean you can be a selfish asshole. Plus why the hell do you intend to keep that hideous disguise on?" The cameraman let out a loud cackle, placing his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "If I didn't I think I would be smothered in ten seconds before taking one step out of my house." Inuyasha replied.

He reached up and yanked off the hat and black wig, throwing it to the ground. His silver hair flowed down to the tip of his navel. Inuyasha shrugged out of the cheap coat, letting it fall around his ankles. Underneath he wore a tight, grey, V-neck shirt that hugged each and every curve of his biceps. Dark straight legged Levi jeans were concealing his lower half, followed by a pair of leather beats laced to the top, overlaying the denim.

Kagome's heart jumped when Inuyasha turned his body to face her fully. "Oi, Miroku, I think that lady is stalking me." He said loud enough for all three of them to hear, his arm stretched out with his index finger pointing at her. Miroku glanced between the two and took a second to think before slapping his knee and laughing. "Sure seems like it Inuyasha, maybe another addition to your fan club?"

Her jaw dropped and she took a few steps closer. "S-Stalking?! Why would I stalk someone like you?!" Kagome pointed a finger right back at him.

Inuyasha scoffed at her, "Jeez, why is it always the ugly ones that choose me?"

Kagome was fuming to the point where smoke could come out of her ears at any moment. "Why you big egotistic fuc–" she was cut off, when a woman rushed up to the two men. She was most likely someone who took care of the models, numbering and contacting them also booking appointments and such. "Miroku, I just got a call from Sui He's manager calling in sick for her. There was a stomach virus going around all week in Buzz Pop Inc. He says she caught it right after a meeting there. What shall we do?" The woman looked at him, her eyes showing panic. "We need to stay on schedule, and all the other models are doing beach wear in room 471. Inuyasha has to have a partner for this shoot"

All four of them watched Miroku when he stared at the ground, pondering what he'll do next. He looked to the left and right of him before looking straight ahead, directly at his target.

Kagome.

Slowly he walked over to her. He grabbed her chin with his index and thumb, maneuvering her head in different directions at different angles. "Hmm … your bone structure is impressive. I'm surprised you haven't considered modeling before ..."

As soon as she heard the word 'modeling' and the mentioning of her in the same sentence reached her ears, her eyes popped open. "Wait, what do you mean? Me? A model? You've got to be kidding me." She rolled her eyes and laughed. Miroku's eyes didn't leave her features just yet, ignoring her comment. He looked her up and down. "You're a little bit below 5'7 but ….."

He looked up at her and grinned. "Today's your lucky day miss stalker lady." With the snap of his fingers, a group of stylists and designers alike rushed to Kagome's side. "Get her ready. Now."

* * *

_Hope you all liked chapter 2! :) Chapter 3 will be coming very soon!_


	3. The Showdown

"_Bravery is believing in yourself, and that thing nobody can teach you." _

_-El Cordobes_

* * *

Chapter III

Kagome had been swiftly ushered into a vacant dressing room. She felt strong hand grab her shoulders, forcing her to sit down in a chair that faced a large mirror framed by lit bulbs of light. "Hey!" she protested, frowning and looking at all the people who moved around her hurriedly. Kagome could feel her the hair band supporting her hair up was being ripped out, causing slight discomfort. "Ow! Watch it!" she screamed her hand shooting up to grip her scalp, but only to get slapped back down. "Geez … these people sure were about business." She thought to herself and sighed.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!"

The familiar voice made Kagome turn her head around, only to face Sango who was elbowing her way through the people, trying to get to her. "Hey Kagome! What the hell is going?!– Whoa! Hey!"

Right as Sango had finally made it to her friend, she was hoisted right back out of the room. Kagome felt another set of hands turning her head to face forward. She sighed, a face of worry and confusion sat upon her face. What sort of shenanigans was she in now?

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, running his hair through his long silver tendrils. His light eye flicked up towards Miroku who paced back and forth. "So that 'girl', you're really going to let her be my partner in this, huh Miroku?" One of his eyebrows lifted. Honestly, he doubted the girl had any capability of being partnered with someone like himself who had years of experience in modeling and body language. It would be impossible for her to look nothing more like a withered twig next to him.

Miroku stopped in his tracks and looked at him. "It's just something about her, her aura … its … it's ... BURSTING with fire and passion!"

There was a long pause as Inuyasha looked at his ridiculously idiotic friend. "Miroku, have you gone over the deep end?"

Miroku gasped at his insult, his eyes wide and mouth open to protest, "Well, unlike you mister 'I have abs, a fabulous tan, great hair, and a nice set of buns', I have an artistic way of seeing things differently when it comes to women."

Inuyasha scoffed at his remark. "Right, like trying to get in their pants isn't the only thing you try to do on a daily basis."

"Hey! You know Sango," he clasped his hands together bringing them to his heart an looking up towards the ceiling dramatically, "Is the only gal for me Inuyasha." The grown man actually giggled remembering the maiden in her crimson gown.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Please, as if she'd look at you, Chester the Molester." He let out a small chuckle, his eyes brightening at their bickering.

"Hey, Inuyasha you can be a real ass wipe sometimes ya know that!"

"Yeah, yeah. It's my nature, Miroku." Inuyasha laughed, playfully pulling his friend into a head lock. "Hey!" Miroku screamed, "Lemme' go you giant!"

The loud clearing of a throat brought their attention towards the sound. The same woman that had informed them about the model who would be absent, stood in front of them. He hand gestured out to the side of her. "She's all done. Even though she kicked and screamed … and even bit one of your makeup artists …. We managed to make her look pretty decent." The woman smiled and spoke once more before moving to the side, "You can come out now Kagome!"

Inuyasha released Miroku who was panting, trying to retrieve oxygen. He stood up straight, arms crossed. "So her name's Kagome eh?" he thought to himself. "Interesting …"

"No! I can't! It's too embarrassing!" said a small voice from within the shadows.

"Kagome, please, you look fine!" replied the woman.

"….fine."

Kagome stood up slowly from her previous position, crouched on the ground. She could see the three of them all together, waiting for her to come out of hiding. Hesitating, she took one step on the cold cement ground. She looked down with each step until she could see the light begin to consume her body as she became more and more visible. When she knew for certain she was fully exposed, Kagome averted her attention up to look at the faces of the three.

The two males were in utter shock, Miroku's more visible than the other's. Miroku turned to face the woman to his right who stood smiling in satisfaction. "Well Louis, looks like I've underestimated your power." He said laughing before looking back at the girl who was turned from average, normal, middle-aged woman, to a nice piece of spicy eye candy.

"W-What? Do I look that bad? Kagome said, shifting back and forth on her Mary Jane styled stilettos by Steve Madden.

All three of them shook their heads speaking in unison, "No, nope not at all."

Kagome had her hair tousled around her shoulders and down her back, swaying down to her waist. It was in loose waves that had been fingered through and gently teased. Her lips were slicked with Russian Red by Revlon Cosmetics. Her small lids were smoked with grey and black shadows, finished off with a smooth line of winged eyeliner. Below her neck and down was the main thing that was such an eye catcher. Her main piece of clothing was a semi see through, charcoal night gown. The lace trimmed hem reached five inches above her pale knees. Her lingerie was visible underneath the mini dress. The soft black material was covered in dark red lace. The swirls and flower patterns of the material hugged the brassiere she wore along with the thin piece of cloth around her censored areas down below.

With just a bit of makeup and some risqué clothing, she could out beat any model. Kagome watched of the corner of her eye as two foreign models walked past her, their eyes scowling at her outfit. Little did she know, it was a blessing in the model world to be able to be within twelve feet of the almighty Inuyasha Taisho.

The sound of Miroku clapping his hands together once, broke all silence between them. "So," he looked between the model and the 'pretend model for now'. "Shall we get started?" Miroku let out a quick cry of excitement before hopping off over to the set, the director woman called Louis followed behind him calmly. "Look … Kagome, was it?" Inuyasha began, his hands shoved into the pockets of his all black men's suit designed by GUESS as he walked closer to Kagome. He stopped in his tracks when he was face to face with her. Bending his knees slightly to be eye to eye with her. "If you make me look even the slightest bit bad, I will make your life so bad you won't be able to show your face anywhere near the country. Got it, cupcake?" His face had turned from stern to a mockingly disturbing grin.

Kagome stared at him, not saying another word when he turned on his heels, walking away. "Who the hell, does he think he is?! HE make MY world a living hell?! Puh-lease. I'll show that bigot just who's in charge today. I may be an amateur but I refuse to be talked down to like one." Kagome thought to herself in a rage as she glared at his back, hoping it would burn holes through that expensive piece of clothing he wore.

With a deep breath she looked at the set where Miroku stood, adjusting the camera. Inuyasha sat calmly on the black leather couch that had been moved to the white back drop as a prop. She hadn't even noticed that a few men had taken it from the lobby and placed it down right there.

"Here goes nothing, just breath Kagome… just breathe."

* * *

"Okay! The theme, as you may already know Inuyasha, is the mistress," Miroku gestured toward Kagome who sat keeping her distance from the male on the opposite end of the couch. "And the mister." Miroku nodded at Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened a bit. "This is why I'm wearing these over revealing clothes?! Wait, no one told me I was actually going to be playing some sexually seductive character." Kagome said, gripping the edge of the couch with both hands. She shook slightly, she wasn't that very fond of playing someone's 'mistress'

"Relaaaax~ Trust me you'll do fine! Just do what your body tells you to, okay? Okay, great!" Miroku said giving them both a thumbs up. "Do what my body tells me?" Kagome thought to herself. How was she supposed to know what to do? After all, she had never been in a heated moment with the opposite sex.

Kagome glanced to the left. What she saw caused an explosion inside of her. Inuyasha sat there laughing to himself, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. "He's laughing at me! He's really laughing at me!" she thought. Her hands balled up into fists, his mockery getting to her. "He's probably thinking that I'm some stupid girl, some amateur who knows nothing! … I refuse to be made fun of like this … I'll show this asshole right now." Her thoughts were flooded in revenge.

"Alright, and begin!" Miroku announced, he jutted out his index finger signaling to commence the photo shoot. Inuyasha turned his head to face her, a wide grin on his face. He knew she wouldn't be able to do this. Any girl without experience would be trembling with fear.

Or so he thought.

As soon as Kagome moved, he cursed himself for almost losing composure. Kagome had moved closer, her hand on his cheek. Her face was centimeters away from his. He could feel and hear her breath. He looked at her face, but she wasn't looking at his. Kagome's eyes were looking at the camera. But, it was the way she looked directly into the lens that was truly astonishing. "Who … is this girl?" Inuyasha thought to himself. He fought the urge to look the least bit nervous in front of the camera. How could he, the great Inuyasha Taisho, seem nervous around this petty amateur? The girl who was in front of him at least thirty minutes ago, was definitely not the one before him now.

Quickly, Inuyasha reacted, realizing the camera was flashing every three seconds. He moved his face closer, moving to the left a bit as if he were going to lay a kiss on her ear. His hand laid upon her thigh. Kagome responded by tilting her chin upwards slightly, her arm reaching around to rest on the nape of his neck.

Neither of them had noticed the audience they had both attracted. The two seemed as if they were truly lovers, entangled in forbidden feelings. They seemed to move in unison. If the other moved, the other would automatically react, complimenting each other's movements. The two beings before the camera were electrifying, magnetic, and beautiful in other words.

* * *

"Phew! Damn Kagome, who knew you could be such a sex symbol!" Sango buried her face deep into the JELLY magazine. Kagome sighed and shook her head as she walked down the pavement side walk. "Mind if I 'flick the bean' to this one later?" Sango said, laughing at her own joke. Kagome turned her head and saw one of the countless photos her friend had been shoving in her face ever since she bought the book. She looked at the photo, remembering this one was indeed her favorite one out of all of them when she had looked at them after the shoot.

Kagome recognized the girl as herself who was sitting at the top of the couch, her legs open with her 'lover' between them, the back of his head reaching her navel as he watched the camera, resembling a large lazy cat in heat. His right hand wrapped around her right ankle. The girl was slightly bent at the waist, her arms wrapped around his neck in an 'X' formation protectively.

Kagome giggled at her friend, pushing her gently. "I'd rather you not masturbate to a picture of me when we actually live together."

"C'mon lez bi honest roomie, I can't help myself." Sango replied, shimmying her way closer to her friend who responded back with another friendly push.

It had already been two days since the photos were published. But, Kagome never knew that the photos would be released in a magazine as popular as JELLY magazine. Already, she had about two reporters harass her a few hours back. The loud ring of her cellphone alarmed her, snatching her out of her thoughts. Kagome reached inside the pockets of her skirt, pulling out a simple touch screen phone. Her finger pressed the green button, answering the unknown caller.

"Hello?" she answered.

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks as soon as she heard the reply. The voice was familiar, but why would that person call at this time? Sango noticed that she wasn't walking beside her friend anymore and looked back at a now shocked Kagome. "Mm? What's wrong?" she called out to her, not getting a reply.

"…Hey, it's me…"


	4. The Duffel Bag

"_The greatest barrier to success is the fear of failure."_

_- Sven Goran Eriksson_

* * *

Chapter IV

"Miroku? … I don't know any Miroku …" Kagome said on the other end of the phone, confusion filled her voice.

Miroku sighed, holding the cell phone close to his ear as he spoke. "The photographer …. Remember?" He raised his eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Oh, hello." Kagome instantly remembered his poor manners, and tacky dress code. "How'd you get my number?" Her suspicions raised when she thought of ways he could have possibly retrieved her phone number. Sango wouldn't just give her number out to anyone. Besides, Sango, there's no one else who practically knew her number.

"Let's just say a little birdy told me …" Miroku glanced at Inuyasha who ignored him, a smirk on his face. Miroku stood in front of the two glass doors that opened up to the tall balcony of the expensive condo.

"So … what's your reason for calling me?" she asked in the most polite way she could.

"Oh, well, I've received a few 'comments' about the photos on JELLY magazine from 'certain' people."

"What do you mean by 'certain' people?" Kagome was instantly captivated as soon as he mentioned the magazine. She slowly sat down on the large couch, tucking one leg underneath her weight as she sat back against the chocolate leather.

"Hmmm … how should I put this? Well, a few companies have been clawing around to find your name. Since you're not really something one would label as a model, your just any other commoner." He said simply.

Kagome felt a little shot down by his tiny insult, it wasn't everyday she was called a commoner. Even though she technically IS a commoner, she didn't like getting told she was in the first place. It was as if she had put on pink shoes purposely and then someone comes up to her and points out to her that her shoes are indeed pink.

"Therefore, I'm the one they instantly come to since I am the person who photographed you and have knowledge of your name."

"And? Why are you calling me about this sort of issue?"

"Because I would like your permission."

"Permission for?"

"To start your journey of becoming the world's most magnificent woman model of the century"

Miroku sighed, his brows furrowed. With a small _click_, he hung up the phone. In an instant she had shot down his offer quicker than he thought. No matter how much he pried she wouldn't give in. Right before she had disconnected their call, he informed her of coming to the next shoot. If she changed her mind she should attend.

"She said no, huh?" Inuyasha smirked, his eyes buried deep inside of a magazine, a WOMAN'S magazine.

"..Yeah, unfortunately she did."

Miroku raised his brow in confusion, "Um ... Inuyasha … I know we've talked about this before. But, you are reading a magazine for women, therefore I really think you need to come out of the clos–"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth Miroku, I'm not gay … I just happened to find this …laying around."

"Mmm, sure." Miroku jumped back as a pillow was thrown at his figure. The male snickered and walked off, disappearing out of sight. Inuyasha sighed and placed the magazine down next to him. He slowly sat up and began to walk to his bedroom.

Propping down on the cotton bed sheets he looked at the purple duffel bag residing next to him. It was the same bag that 'girl' had reached for as well. It took him till he had got home right after the shoot, to notice that he had mistaken the purple bag for his dark blue bag. It wasn't his fault that the lighting was poor inside and he had bad vision in minor dimness.

Inuyasha looked at the bag, his hand diving inside. A second later he reached inside and grabbed the neon green phone. The back of the device decorated in glitter lettering spelling 'SANGO'

_Sango, eh?_ The name was familiar. He could recall hearing that name around the set. He shrugged his shoulders and turned the phone on.

"No screen lock … Hmm, this Sango must not be a very bright girl." He thought to himself aloud.

Truth was, Inuyasha had already been around Sango's cellular device. He was the one who found Kagome's number in the first place. Once her heard Miroku whining and crying about how he had no way to contact this girl, he handed it over right away. Now, a good and honest person would instantly return it. But, Inuyasha wasn't all holy and pure as he seemed.

"Hmph … they should be thankful someone like me has it … Who the hell puts their personal phone numbers, address, and phone inside of some cheap bag like this!" he said to himself, his voice quiet enough to not be heard by outsiders. "Damn, commoners …"

Inuyasha ran long fingers through his light colored hair and looked at the phone again. Maybe he should return everything … But there was one thing Inuyasha would never admit. He may just want to be in that girl's presence once more.

* * *

"UGH! Kagome, I can't find it! Everything important is in there! God, fucking damn it! Where you, you piece of cheap fabric!" Sango screamed, searching high and low. The house was a complete mess. Clothes, shoes, blow up palm trees, towels, and suitcases were scattered everywhere. Kagome stood right in the middle of the mess. "Sango … I'm sure it's here somewhere."

"NO, it's NOT here!" She cried, flinging things from the closet.

"Trust me, you'll find it, okay!" Kagome sighed and placed her palm against her face, shaking her head side to side. She hated lying to her best friend. Only she knew the one person who had taken the duffel bag. Inuyasha. He had successfully snatched the bag away from her fingertips when she reached for it. Of course there was no way she could tell Sango that she had let her bag get stolen away by some muscular ass hole. But there was no way she could contact someone as famous as him. It would be impossible!

Kagome walked over to Sango, being careful to not tumble over tons of mounds of junk. "Look … why don't you just rest for a while, and I'll look for it."

"B-But!"

"No 'But's' missy! Off to bed, out cha' go." She said shooing her away like an animal. Sango pouted and dragged her fluffy slipper feet along the carpet to her single bedroom. Kagome sighed. At last, the madness was over. She bent down and picked up a single shoe. The girl tossed it around in her hand and looked around the room. Anyone else would have thought a tornado had visited not too long ago.

"This is going to be a long, long, LONG night." She said to herself. Now she was the one who was pouting.

* * *

The sound of a door slamming shut made Kagome jump from her slumber. She looked around in a hurry, her mind still fuzzy as she started to gain conscious. Kagome bent over, resting her forehead on her knees. Her back was absolutely killing her. She had spent all night cleaning and searching just in case she really did bring it home, and ended up crashing on the couch in an awkward position. Slowly she stood up. Sango must have gone to her part time job, which explained the loud door slamming.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and cringed slightly at her morning breath.

"Damn that Inuyasha." She cursed.

Kagome made her way to the bathroom. Stripping down, Kagome hopped into the shower. The hot water melting away the sore feeling in her shoulders and mid back. Making sure to drench her body in the liquid heat, she rotated on her feet. The steam seeping into her pores, into her lungs. She practically had to drag herself out to avoid a heat stroke. The shower was her thinking place, a safe haven where she could gather her thoughts and plans. Kagome wrapped the sea foam green towel around her slender body and walked over to the oval shaped mirror decorated in jewels and sea shells picked from the beach. With her right hand, she wiped the steam from the glass and stared at her reflection. The familiar sound of knuckles hitting the front door alarmed her.

"Sango must have forgotten her purse or something …" she thought to herself as she opened the bathroom door. Kagome walked towards the front door, her wet feet leaving water tracks behind her. The ends of her locks dripped with even more water. With a slipper hand she turned the knob and tugged.

"Hey Sango, what did you forget this ti–"

She paused. The person before her was someone she would have never expected in her entire life span. But why? Why was this person here?

"H-Hi …" she whispered out softly.

"Hi."

* * *

**I do apologize that it's been so long since I've updated guys, please forgive me. And I know this chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next one will definitely not disappoint. Thanks for reading and stay tuned in for the next chapter! :)**


	5. A Foul Awakening

_"Decide that you want it more than you are afraid of it."_

_- Bill Cosby_

* * *

Chapter V

"So … why –"

"Am I here?"  
"Mm, yeah .."

"Well it looks like I might have made a mistake." Inuyasha said holding up the purple duffel bag in front of her face with one arm.

In shock, Kagome reached for the bag like a cheetah would reach for a gazelle. She held it close to her chest, sighing in relief. At last, she wouldn't have to deal with a whiny Sango anymore. "Thank you …" she sighed again and looked at the man in front of her. Inuyasha nodded and tilted the blue baseball cap he wore on his head. He wore black sunglasses, much more expensive looking than the ones he wore as his bum disguise. It must be a new 'disguise' he's trying out Kagome thought to herself.

"You know, the shoot … it's today."

"Yeah, I know." Her eyes averted down, her lower lip poking out slightly.

Inuyasha chuckled. "I'll take that as you're not planning to go, am I right?"

Kagome didn't even need to see his eyes to know he was mocking her. Her silence was enough of an answer. Inuyasha couldn't hold back and let out a burst of laughter. His thumb and forefinger holding his chin as he rocked back and forth on his heels, cackling. Kagome looked up quickly, a glare on her face. "What's wrong with you? Did the fame get to your head already?" she shot at him.

"Phew. I guess I really mistook you for someone who … well … ya know." He said taking a few steps back, getting ready to leave. But, Kagome wasn't backing down. The more steps back he took, she took them forward. "No. Actually, I DON'T know what you mean Inuyasha. Would you like to share?" She crossed her bare arms over her chest.

"I just thought you weren't like everybody else."

"Everybody else?"

Inuyasha smirked, his eyebrows raising. "A Pussy."

The word hit her like a slap to the face. Out of all the things she expected him to call her, she never expected this. In her years of living, she had never been called something so foul and vulgar. "Now Listen here you cocky bastard, who the hell do you think you are?! You come to my house and insult me like it's nothing? Ha! I-don't-think-so." Kagome took another step forward and was cut off when Inuyasha began to speak. "Prove to me that you aren't a pu –"

"No, no, no! Don't say it!" Kagome protested. The word almost made her want to vomit out of her mouth and ears.

"Come to the shoot. Show me what you've got." Inuyasha stepped back a few steps, retreating slowly, his eyes still on her. "You aren't as weak as you think you are Kagome." He turned around and started to walk to his black cherry colored Range Rover Sport 2014. Cupping her hands and placing them around her lips, she took in enough air to shout.

"How would you know? You're just some famous idol."

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and turned his head. "Because you're the first person who I have ever had hope in."

His words excited her heart for a millisecond. Now, THAT, certainly was no joke. When he spoke his tone was serious. By how could he have hope in a girl like her? She was just and average small town chick on the street. Kagome watched as his lips formed into a grin. "By the way…"

Kagome turned her head slightly, confused. What else could he have to say?

"You really shouldn't be wearing just a towel in weather like this." He chuckled and turned completely jumping into his car, starting the gear. Kagome's eyes shot open and she glanced down at her damp hair and skin. The towel still hugging her figure. Cursing under her breath, she ran back inside, slamming the door behind her. Maybe he was right. Maybe she really was being a 'Pussy'. But, seriously, who could blame her. If she made this one choice, it could change her life forever. If Miroku was really serious about making her into the top model he spoke of, would that really make her happy? It was true that when that camera had made its first click, and the light was beaming down on her, she felt something awaken deep inside of her mind. And what about Sango? How would she react? What if she became infuriated because I'm taking the job she has always dreamed of? I, a girl who has no experience in fashion or modeling suddenly comes and takes her best friends dream job just like that. There's no way I would hear the end of it.

Kagome glanced at the brown coffee table, a small sheet of paper lay with a bunch of letters and numbers scrawled on the turquoise lines. It was the address to the photo shoot location. Damn that piece of paper. If only it would stop calling out to her. Screaming for her.

Kagome turned up her nose and held her arms at her sides, both sides balled into angry fists. "Go fuck yourself …" she mumbled under her breath. It wasn't decided if that comment was directed towards the paper, Inuyasha, the modeling industry, or for the tiny voice telling her to go right now. In a hurry, she stomped over to her bedroom, slamming the wooden door behind her.

* * *

"Hey Kagome … I forgot my purse here … have you seen it?" Sango walked inside the house and looked around the house, surprised to not find Kagome in sight. "Kagome? Hello?" she called out to the girl, walking around a few times. Sango sighed a sigh of relief as soon as she recalled not seeing her friend's Honda Civic. She must be out, she thought. Sango quickly searched for her purse. She had to leave in the middle of her shift right when the thought that her trusty handbag wasn't in her possession.

Sango walked over to the coffee table and smiled. "There you are you lil' bugger. Time to get back to work." She said snatching the bag off of the surface. She looked at the brown table for a second and frowned. "Hm .. I could've sworn there was a piece of paper there this morning…" Sango shrugged her shoulders, brushing the idea aside and heading straight for the door. Leaving the paper-less coffee table behind.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! xoxo :)**_


	6. Just The Beginning

"_What the public wants is the image of passion, not passion itself."_

_- Roland Barthes_

* * *

Chapter VI

"Damn it! I was sure she was going to show up…"

"Miroku it's past 4:30, the shoot was supposed to start an hour ago. C'mon, or else the models might actually storm out. Plus I've got a press conference in a few."

"You're right Inuyasha. I just had high hopes for that girl, ya' know?" Miroku placed both hands in the pockets of his army jeans and shrugged his broad shoulders. He turned on his sneakers and shouted. "Alright people let's get this thing started! Hurry you lazy asses!"

Inuyasha watched his friend and sighed quietly to himself. He too thought Kagome would actually show up. He turned around and started to walk to his dressing room. I mean, she could have at least took his advice. He wasted about fifteen minutes of his precious life talking to her. "That damn commoner is going to pay…" he whispered quietly for only his ears to pick up. But, why was he so angry? He was frustrated and disappointed. It wasn't like he actually WANTED to see that pencil curved woman anyway…. A stupid woman like her shouldn't even be running through his mind.

Inuyasha sighed once again before entering his room. A few minutes later after being clothed in an Armani suit, and black loafers he was finished getting ready. The theme was set in the 1920's. He twisted the silver watch slightly, getting his wrist used to the clunky jewelry. His long silver hair had been slicked back completely, exposing his chiseled features. Grabbing the prop cigar and placing it into the pocket of his suit jacket, he walked out of his room and onto the set. Oddly, there was one thing missing. The girl who was scheduled to be Kagome's replacement wasn't in sight. He could have sworn he saw her right before he left to get ready.

He shook his head. "Women …" Adjusting the cuff of his outfit he walked over to Miroku. His friend had his focus completely on the camera in front of him. I guess he was adjusting the lens and what not. "Oi' Miroku, where's Chihaya? Wasn't she supposed to be that girl's replacement?"

"Mmm."

"Mmm? Is that a yes or no?"

"MMMM!"

"What the hell? Hey, Miroku why won't you fucking answer me, you di–"

The tiny _click_ of a pair of heeled shoes arriving right in front of the two brought his attention forward to look at the newcomer. Suddenly, he was taken back for a second. Quickly he looked at a now smirking Miroku. "It's great huh? We managed to get Kagome ready in time. It's great that she arrived right when you left to get ready. Hah, but Chihaya sure was pretty pissed." Miroku lifted his head from the camera and turned his body to look at the employees behind him. "Ugh, Louis remind me to send Chihaya's manager a fruit basket as an apology later!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who now stood in front of him. She smiled, but certainly not a kind smile, he hands on her hips. "So, I have proved that I'm not a p…. a pu-…"

"A Pussy?" Inuyasha smirked, his cocky grin teasing her.

Kagome cringed at the word. "Yes." She sighed and fought back the urge to run her fingers through her hair. She didn't want to mess up all the hard work that the hair dresser had done for her. She looked Inuyasha up and down. "Hm … I guess they weren't kidding when they said the shoot was set in the 1920's," she thought to herself. She had been dressed in bright crimson dress, dipped in sequins and sparkles. The hem reached her knees with small pieces of fabric hanging at the ends, like tiny threads that are definitely used to exaggerate a spin or a twirl. The top was spaghetti strapped and highlighted her breasts. The small vintage dress wrapped around her figure like a glove. Her hair had been pin curled to perfection with a single black feather tucked behind her ear. Her lips were gleamed in nude lipstick, and her eyes were dream-like with the large voluminous faux lashes. She had red shoes on, a darker shade of red than her dress, which were shaped exactly like Mary Jane's but with a higher heel.

"You know, you don't look too bad for someone who's of your kind, and what I mean by 'your kind' is poor commoners." He tilted his head to the side, giving another smile. Kagome fired up quickly. What the hell was this guy's deal? First he comes to her place, practically 'begging' her to come and even tells her that he has hope in her. Now he's calling her a poor commoner?!

"You really are a dick…"she muttered under her breath.

"Hm? What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Inuyasha said, placing his hand cupped over his ear, leaning forward. He let out a small laugh when he watched as she stormed off. "Stupid woman", he thought to himself. Strangely, Inuyasha's smile didn't drop even when she had walked away. It remained on his lips.

* * *

"Good work, everyone!" One of the side directors yelled once the photo shoot was finished. It was a long day, and Kagome was certain it was about midnight. Sango must be worrying by now. Kagome walked off the set, fanning herself. The white lights were not just extremely bright, but also extremely hot. "Great work newbie." Miroku said, slipping up beside her. "I'm glad you decided to come in the first place Kagome. I was actually worried you wouldn't even come." Kagome stopped and looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah … I'm kind of glad I came too." Kagome smiled.

"So, your answer to my question was yes. Since you came, I will do exactly as I said. I will make you the best model anyone has ever seen Kagome. I have hope in you."

Kagome laughed a bit to herself inside. It was funny, this was the second time someone had said they had 'hope' in her today. Miroku reached inside his pocket and pulled out a rectangular white card with black printing on it. She took it in her fingers when he handed to her and looked at the paper. "Kiyama … Producing Industry? Who's this?"

"It's where the audition will be held at." Inuyasha came up to them. He had already changed back into his normal clothes. A grey circle collared t-shirt and jeans. A lit cigarette was placed in between his lips, a trail of smoke lingering upward from the tip.

"Audition?" Kagome said, her eyes widening slightly. "What type of audition?"

Miroku started, "It's an audition for a minor role in one of the photo shoots held by Balenciaga, you know, the famous designing company. You have to take a few shots in front of the camera and if they fall in love with you, then you're in. You could be bigger than Kiko Mizuhara."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and grinned. "Don't worry Kagome, you'll do great. Plus Inuyasha and I will be a part of the judges there. Right, Inuyasha?" Miroku looked up from her and turned his attention to his friend. Inuyasha looked at Miroku and then down at Kagome. He sighed and started to walk off. "I'll be waiting in the car Miroku."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second."

"Yeah, yeah."

Miroku looked at the door that Inuyasha exited through and then towards Kagome. "Be there at three on Friday. The address is on the card so you won't get lost."

"W-Wait, Friday?! That's two days from now, how will I be able to prepare myself in time?"

"Chill, chill alright? You'll be fine, just make sure you wear something that represents you. There'll be tons of girls there who are trying to sport their best outfits and cosmetics, I want you to stand out from them. Be the one they'll remember. But, if I see you wearing those mom jeans you call pants I might have to eliminate you." He smiled and turned to walk towards the exit.

"Wait! Miroku, I won't have enough time. I don't think … I can do this." Kagome looked down. Doubt engulfing her quickly.

Miroku stopped and looked behind him, smiling. "You won Inuyasha over in one day. I'm sure you'll be able to do the same to a few old grumpy judges."

Kagome looked up at him. Won over Inuyasha? But, the guy hated her. He always insulted her and called her names. How the hell did she win him over?! Miroku turned around and continued to walk out but quickly stopped to turn back around. "Oh and one last thing… about that girl Sango … I was wondering if you could introduce me?" Miroku smirked and winked. Before she could answer he turned towards the exit, leaving. "Good luck Kagome!" he shouted, waving behind him.

She watched as he went out into the night air. Kagome sighed and thought about his words. But then there was that side of her that was doubtful, and scared. She felt like she would fail. She always failed. Just like she failed at keeping her parents alive. For years she had blamed herself for the death of her parents. No matter how many times people reassured her that it was just a tragic accident, she always blamed herself. If only she hadn't had begged her mother and father to get her that brand new laptop for Christmas, they wouldn't have been on that freeway that one afternoon.

Kagome turned around and started towards her dressing room. It was really time for her to go home, she didn't want to worry Sango any more than she might already be.

* * *

"Sangooo! I'm home! Sorry I'm home so late."

"Finally!" Sango screamed. Jumping up from the couch and walking over to her friend who stood at the ajar door.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that I…."

"You what? C'mon missy spill the beans." Sango placed her hands on her hips, her bunny slipper tapping on the floor. "Were you out fucking some random guy?!" Sango gasped, her eyes wide.

Kagome instantly jumped up, shocked at her friend for even suspecting her of doing such a thing. "Sango! No! What the hell?! Why would I do such a thing! I was out doing a photo shoot!"

"What? Photo shoot? What are you talking about Kagome, you've only had one photo shoot and that was last week. Besides, you don't model at all."

"Well … it's kind of a long story"

"I'm all ears." Sango folded her arms across her chest.

Kagome had explained everything to her friend in a matter of minutes of casual talking. Surprisingly, when Sango knew her friend was going into the fashion business just like her, she kissed Kagome. Literally, smooched her right on the lips from happiness. Kagome nearly had a heart attack from such a thing. But little did they both know, this would be the best and worst thing that can possibly happen in their typical lives as young adult women.

* * *

**_Hope you all enjoyed the 6th chapter! Please review :)_**


	7. Soaked To The Bone

_"Fear is the main source of superstition, and one of the main sources of cruelty. To conquer fear is the beginning of wisdom."_  
_ -Bertrand Russell_

* * *

Chapter VII

_Beep … beep … Beep_

Kagome's eyes slowly opened when her alarm clock continued to ring. She groaned loudly as she slammed her hand down on the snooze button. Today was the day she wished wouldn't come. It was Friday. The day she would have to stand in front of a camera alone with no one else besides her and the few judges. She looked at the clock, her head rising off the blue cotton pillow. "2:30 …" she whispered to herself. She had to reassure her brain that she only had 30 minutes to get ready before the audition began.

Slowly, she sat up, he hands going to her face to rub the sleep from her eyes. Kagome turned her body to the right, her feet dangled off the edge for a second before she stood up. Feet now planted on the cold surface of wood paneled floors. The ground creaked underneath her weight as she walked to the bathroom. Pulling her hair out of its bird nest of a ponytail, she set her tendrils free. Kagome walked over to the shower, pulling the floral curtain back and turning on the water. She finally decided to get into the tub when steam glazed the entire room. She hoped that the steam would calm her nerves.

Today would be a big day for her. She couldn't mess up. Not this time. For once, she actually wanted something really bad. Kagome closed her eyes shut, allowing the water to flow along her cheeks and eyelashes. To comb through her hair and caress her body. Once she felt squeaky clean, she hopped out and wrapped a towel around herself. Walking to the mirror with drenched feet, she continued her daily routine. Brushing her teeth, combing and blow drying her hair. She walked out of the bathroom and rushed into her room.

"What to wear, oh what to wear." She thought to herself, pacing back and forth in front of her opened closet. She had already put on her matching set of black lingerie. It wasn't too fancy, a little on the average side, but still pleasing to the eyes.

Kagome turned her attention to the clock and watched as it struck 2:40. "Shit!" she cursed out loud. She should have been on the road by now. In a hurry, she dived into her closet and began shuffling through clothes. It wasn't long before she decided to wear a pair of black high waist Levi shorts and a grey Beatles shirt, she got when she went to their concert in her high school years, with a nice set of clear 1980 jelly shoes. Let's just say the outfit wasn't one of her best.

Kagome rushed to her mirror back in the bathroom and swiped a few licks of mascara on her lashes and a dab of vanilla strawberry Chapstick on her lips. Grabbing her keys and cell phone, she dunked them into the dark brown cross body purse and ran for the door. "Sango, I'm leaving! Breakfast, lunch, and dinner is in the fridge, okay?!" she shouted. A small groan coming from her roomies bedroom was enough confirmation for her to head out the door.

She looked at the clock on her dashboard as soon as she got into the car. 2:50, she had ten minutes to get there and present herself. Kagome twisted the key in the ignition, and put the car in drive. Speeding off into the distance.

* * *

Quickly, Kagome sped walked into the tall white building which looked to be three stories tall. Nearly slamming into the receptionist's desk she looked at the alarmed woman and managed an obviously stressed smile. "Hi. What floor are the auditions held?"

"S-Second floor ma'am." The woman stuttered. She seemed a little scared by the appearance of the girl standing in front of her. Little did Kagome know, her eyes were bugged out, she was panting from running up the twenty fucking thousand stairs it took to enter the building, plus her hair was a little puffed up on one side from the small spot she forgot to blow dry.

"Thanks." She said and half jogged half walked to the elevator doors, her finger jabbing the second button as soon as she entered the mechanical box. The elevator doors closed and then she was moving upward.

When the doors finally parted, she saw tons of girls, all with numbers attached to their chest or jeans. Kagome stepped out and instantly she got a few looks of disgust, even a few girls pointed and giggled at her. She looked around the cramped waiting room full of the female species. Each and every one had a different look to them. She even saw a girl with thirteen piercings, yes she was counting, walk past her with dark green hair. Kagome only really paid attention to the girls who caught her eye. Gorgeous girls with long stunning features, mile long legs, and soft porcelain skin. There was one girl who took a sip from a water fountain who could be the exact replica of Angelina Jolie. Among the crowd of females there were tons of women who looked like they could be superstars. With the looks of Victoria Beckham and the body of Kim Kardashian.

Kagome finally found a free spot along the wall of chairs and sat down. Somehow she kind of felt left out. She wasn't as nearly as beautiful and stunning as most of the girls here. She was inexperienced and plain looking with no talents at all. Someone would have to be insane to pick her over one of these statuesque girls.

3 hours had passed and Kagome was actually thinking that she wished she hadn't been such in a hurry. She watched patiently as girls came in and out of the room either crying, or with their noses turned up full of confidence. Finally the time came when a short guy with messy orange hair popped his head outside of the room and into the waiting room. A clip board in his hand, and a pencil in the other. A black headset was wrapped around his head and ears. "Umm … let's see, ugh … Kagome, Kagome Higurashi?"

Kagome could feel her heart drop down and into her stomach. Her palms got sweaty, and her knees felt like jelly. For some reason, she could feel her face turn red and hot. This must be her nerves kicking her ass once again. Slowly she stood up out of her chair. "Y-Yes? That's me. I'm … Kagome Higurashi." Her voice was small and shaky.

The man with the orange hair nodded and smiled, his Australian accent peeking through his speech. "Alright, c'mon, this way." He nodded his head inside, opening the door wider and stepping out of the way for her. Hestitantly, Kagome stepped forward into the all-white room. She looked around and saw the judges sitting in a row of five along the wall. Their elbows pinned against the blue clothed table. And there he was. Inuyasha sat along the many judges. Miroku right next to him. His eyes instantly locked with hers as soon as she entered. Kagome continued to walk until she stood right in the middle of the room. A camera rested on a tall tripod, staring right back at her.

"Kagome Higurashi, am I right?" Said one the judges sitting dead center of the table. The judge was a tall woman, about 5'9, maybe in her 60's. Her hair was short framing her heart shaped face in small strands of silver hair. She wore an ivory suit with loads of diamonds in different forms along her neck, ears, and wrists. Dark red lipstick lined her tightly thin lips. She was looking down at a piece of paper in front of her, her pencil scribbling down notes. She stopped writing and looked up with a stare colder than dry ice. "Are you going to answer me or not, huh?" she said.

"S-Sorry! Yes, I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome quickly blurted out, being careful to not upset the woman. She had her fingers linked together in front of her. Nervously, she shifted left to side on each leg.

"Great, so you are familiar with what you have to do, correct?"

"Ugh … I'm sorry no."

The woman sighed, a finger pressed to her temple. "We will give you an object of some sort and you must make yourself stand out more than the object does."

Kagome nodded with a small "okay". The woman looked at Kagome and then beckoned one of the helpers over with her index finger. Leaning closer she told the person with the black headset on, "Give her the hardest one."

As the two spoke, it was nothing but a faint whisper. "B-But ma'am … I don't think this one could do such a thing … I mean, look at her." The helper and the woman both glanced at the frizzy haired girl with tacky clothes standing a few feet away from them, then turned back to each other. "Don't question me and do it, now" The woman said, tight lipped as could be.

"Right away ma'am." The helper quickly rushed off and went to get Kagome's assigned object. Inuyasha looked at the woman sitting next to him. "What the hell was this old bat planning?" he thought to himself. Just because she was the main judge, did not mean she could make all of these changes. Inuyasha turned his head and looked at Kagome. She looks too nervous. She needs to calm down, or else she won't be able to make it. Wait, why the hell do I care if she makes it or not? If she fails then that's on her, not me. Damn it, stop getting lost in your thoughts Inuyasha. Get it together." He said, arguing with himself inside of his mind.

Kagome quickly turned her head to the right as soon as she heard the faint sound of plastic scratching against a linoleum floor. Her eyes bugged out when she saw the round kiddy pool decorated with flowers and all of the other things kids around the age of three liked. Inside was filled with clear water filling the top. This time it was the guy with orange hair bringing it to her side. He was grabbing the edge and dragging it up to her. Her heart quickened every inch it got closer. Her eyes flicked to Miroku. "This tricky bastard! He never told me that I would have to be in a kiddy pool, or even get wet!" she cried out in her head. Miroku sat back in his seat, one arm flung over the back of his seat, a goofy grin on his lips.

Once the ginger head had let go of the pool at her side and left the woman spoke once again.

"The camera has a five second setting. You'll have 5 seconds to get into 4 different poses. You may begin, Ms. Higurashi." Not once did the woman look up after she spoke her last sentence.

"Okay, okay. Think quickly Kagome. U-Um… Let's see. Jump in the pool. Yeah, yeah jump in the pool!" She spoke to herself inside her thoughts quietly as she reacted. Not bothering to kick off her shoes, Kagome stepped into the pool. "You have two seconds left," she continued thinking, "Quick! Make a pose"

Kagome looked towards the camera, and that's when it flashed. Her heart dropped when she realized her awkward position. She had been slightly bent at the waist, with her knees bending a well. Her arms had been at a slight T-Rex angle. "Shit!" she cursed under her breath. Thankfully, only her eyes picked up her cursing. "Four seconds Kagome, quick!" Her conscience continued to speak. In a panic, Kagome stood up straight and looked down at her foot. The water reached mid-calf with little tiny ripples inside. "Ah…" she said as soon as she saw another flash of light. She had been too late. That was her second one already. She had to pick up her game. "C'mon Kagome. You've got this."

Sadly, the third wasn't any better. A sigh escaped from her lips. This is it. She knew she was going to fail at this. Maybe she wasn't made to be a 'top model'. With her head down, she took a step forward. And that is when the unexpected happened. Her boot slipped on the wet plastic of the pool bottom, causing her flip backwards straight on her rear. The water splashed everywhere. Kagome looked at herself, her expressions turning into shock. She was drenched. Her hair, her clothes, her socks, and undergarments. All of it. SOAKED. Suddenly, she could feel her lip tremble. "No… no… I can't cry not right here. Not now." Kagome instantly dropped her head, shielding her face with her damp hair. "Just breathe... Breathe Kagome. Is this how you really want it to end? You finally have a chance to prove that your something else than just a commoner. Don't let this one bump in the road stop you. This is your time to show them, the whole word, and everyone who ever doubted you that you aren't a waste of space. Your mother and father …. Don't let them think they gave birth to a useless child." Her conscience continued to feed her encouragement. Enough encouragement for her to raise her head. Quickly, Kagome got in dog position with her hands and knees on the ground. She placed one hand outside of the pool with the other remaining inside. Her position resembled a fierce tigress embodying her true nature. She flung her head back towards the ceiling just a little. Her eyes glazed, and her rose tinted lips parted ever so slightly. Her long black hair licked the ground, framing her angelic face. This was the pose she wanted all along. She felt strong. She felt like the real Kagome. _Flash!_ And that was the end of the shoot.

* * *

Kagome sat in the waiting room along with all the other girls. She guessed they were going to call out all the girls who made it, and were going to be in the Balenciaga photo shoot. Thankfully, they had given her a nice towel to dry herself off a little. Kagome moved the towel around her hair, to soak up some of the moisture. She continued to do the same with her arms and clothes as she waited patiently. All the chatter instantly silenced when the sound of a door opening, reached all of their ears. Kagome's eyes shifted to look at the few judges who stood at the door. Inuyasha and Miroku among the bunch. She watched as the two muscular men looked over the crowd of women. The lady with an icy stare was in the middle of them all. She had a clear clipboard in her hand, a single piece of paper attached to the clamp.

"Only five of you made it because, we only need five of you amateurs." The lady smiled whilst a few other girls glared at her or sucked their teeth.

"Miya Kizaguchi…. Tai Chiwa …. Hikari Mizuchima …" The woman continued to call out names. Kagome sighed when her name wasn't called on the fourth one. It made sense why they hadn't picked her. She took horrible photos, and also busted her ass in the process. Kagome sighed and stood up. She might as well leave now.

"And … Kagome Higurashi." The woman said, finishing calling all the names. "Congratulations Kagome." Kagome locked eyes with the woman. And for the very first time, a smile crept onto the uptight woman's face as she looked the girl in the eyes. The woman turned her back, ready to go back inside of the room. She had a few amounts of paper work she had to complete. Before leaving she stopped at Inuyasha's side. The woman smirked and spoke quietly enough for only his ears to pick up. "If you stare at Ms. Higurashi so much, the others might get jealous you know."

Inuyasha heard the woman's words and his eyes bugged out wide. He didn't even realize he had been staring at Kagome the whole time since her name had been called. "W-What? I-I wasn't –"

The woman raised her hand and shook her head. "Save it." She really was a cold witch. The woman walked past the judges completely and entered the room while the other judges exited.

Kagome stood there for a while, shocked. She couldn't believe they had even picked her. SHE had been CHOSEN. Kagome didn't know what to do. Her heart was rattling, and her knees felt as if they were going to give out any minute. Miroku stepped over to Kagome, Inuyasha standing with his hands in his pockets behind him. "Alright Kagome. It's good that you made it, buuut. Starting tomorrow you will be having some intensive training."

Kagome was yanked out of her trance by Miroku and turned her body to face him full on. "Wha?! Intensive training!?"

"Mmmm, yup. After the little mess up you pulled back in there," He laughed, "Trust me, you need it."

"B-But."

"No 'buts' missy. Be at Himori Gym tomorrow at 2 P.M. sharp. But don't worry, you're new teacher will take great care of you."

Kagome frowned, confused. "Teacher? Who?"

Miroku grinned and turned his head to Inuyasha. "Inuyashaaaa."

Instantly Inuyasha shook his head, his eyebrow raised in are-you-fucking-kidding-me expression. "No Miroku. I refuse to take time out of my day to help an amateur like her." Kagome bit her tongue, fighting the urge to lose her nerve on his ass right on the spot. Quickly, Miroku clasped his hands together, holding them near his chest. Puppy dog eyes turned on completely, with a side of lip pouting.

"No."

"Please."

"I said NO."

"….Please."

Inuyasha groaned and pushed his way past the two, shoving Miroku a bit in the process. The tall silver haired man stood at the exiting door, shaking his head. "Oh god…. I'm going to regret this too fucking much."

He turned his head to the side, looking at her right out of the corner of his eye. "Don't be late, newbie or I'll kill you, got it?"

Kagome stood still as Miroku jumped about 2 feet in the air, having a little celebration by himself. Kagome tugged and pulled at the towel as she searched for the right words to say. "Um…Miroku?"

Miroku stood still, stopping his party-time. "Yeah, what's up?"

He placed his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts and waited. "I… I just wanted to thank you that's all." Miroku raised his eyebrows, a long silence passing by before he busted out in laughter. Holding his sides, he doubled over, cracking up.

"Hey! I'm trying to thank you and you laugh?!" Kagome frowned, glaring at him as he wiped a tear from under his eyes.

"Sorry, sorry. You're welcome. I'm glad that I could give you an opportunity such as this. I'm just hoping you can survive tomorrow."

"Survive? Wait. What do you mean survive? Hey Miroku, where are you going?!"

Kagome watched as the dreadlocked man was walking out. "Later Higurashi!" He said waving. Then he was gone. Kagome stood still. What the hell? Survive? What did he mean by 'survive'? "I guess I've gotten myself in even more shenanigans than before. Way to go Kagome." She murmured exiting the building.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the house_

Sango looked through the tons of shoes in the online catalog. There was one thing Sango couldn't live without more than her pink Jessica Rabbit pleasure toy, and that was tons and tons of shoes.

_Bugh-Bloop!_

A tiny window in the corner of her computer notified her of an e-mail from LadyKiller25506. "LadyKiller huh? Might as well click on it." Using the small white cursor she clicked on the pop-up and began scrolling down to see the message. Instantly, Sango grabbed the head of her laptop and slammed it down, shoving it away from her. "A… A dick pic?! Who the hell send dick pics anymore?! Jesus fucking Christ!" The image of a male's genitals haunted her mind as soon as she scrolled down. "Oh god, I need to go to bed." Sango stood up shaking her head and storming off to her bedroom.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading! xoxo :)_**


End file.
